Just Felt Like It
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Dean had no reason that he screwed his little brother tonight other than the fact that he was super drunk and he just felt like it. Wincest one shot.


Title: Just Felt Like It

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Wincest

Sam couldn't find any particular reason as to why Dean was drunkenly standing behind him, hugging him close, and kissing his neck… but it didn't matter because when Dean's hands started to explore him and he became putty in his brother's hands, _that's_ all that mattered.

His hands rubbed over the fabric-covered nipples, teasing them until they were hard and pinchable, and that's just what he did. He rolled the between his fingers as he kissed and sucked on his baby brother's neck, liking the sounds he made when he pinched a _little_ too hard or left a bruising mark on his neck from one suck to hard.

He was panting. His nipples aren't _always_ sensitive like this, but when they are, and he's masturbating, he loves to touch them. Dean was paying lots of attention to them, making him feel weak in the knees.

He was backed up to his brother, enjoying the feeling and using him to keep from falling over. Then, as one hand continued to play with the sensitive nubs, the other slid down his tot abs, awakening nerves as he traced patterns all the way down. He knew how to make people horny, and then make them come undone, and that's just what he was gonna do.

His hand trailed down until he was cupping the bulge in Sam's jeans, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and surprise from him. Sam hadn't said anything yet. He hadn't asked why he was doing this, or telling him to stop, so he wouldn't.

He rubbed the bulge through his pants for a little while before he popped the buttons open and pulled down the zipper. He pulled down the pants just enough so Sam's underwear-covered ass would be exposed, and so would his pulsing cock. Then, he petted him through his underwear, teasing him and playing with him as his little brother whimpered, wanting more friction. Dean would give him that.

Dean pushed his hand into Sam's underwear, finally wrapping his hand around his cock. The sound that left his little brother's mouth was full of desperation and need. He looked at Sam's member as he rubbed it with a skill that could only be his, and continued to do all the things he had done before, using his lips, teeth, and hands on him. He saw that Sam was leaking. He wouldn't last much longer.

Sam made Dean aware when he spoke, panting and moaning, gasping with pleasure.

"Dean… not… not gonna last… I'll… I'll cum if you keep doing that!"

The older man pushed him down on the bed and made quick work of his own pants and grabbed the lube. Sam was too far gone to care.

Dean had seen him masturbate before. He lubes up a toy and sticks it straight in him, not even prepping himself. He likes the burn… the pain… the fullness and the stretch. Dean could give him that. He had never known until he watched Sam do those things in secret that Sam liked taking cocks up his ass. Dean figured it had been awhile since he had a man treat him to this kind of pleasure, which is why Sam hadn't told him to stop even though they were brothers.

What made it more interesting is that Sam was sober, and he knew it.

He rubbed lots of lubrication over his cock and then slammed himself in. His baby brother let out the loudest cry of pleasure he ever had that night as Dean barreled in and out of him, satisfying him like he hadn't been satisfied before.

"Harder… Oh, God, HARDER!" Sam screamed. Dean roughly pounded his tight, horny, wet hole until he knew Sam was coming. Sam was bent all the way down so that his face was in the mattress as he screamed, gripping the covers tight as he kept coming and coming. Dean didn't stop, though. He kept fucking him until it would stand up again, and make him release once more, being relentless. It was all about getting Sam off the most before he released.

Finally, Dean released his hot, creamy load inside of his younger brother. They were done.

He collapsed onto of Sam, making Dean's cock drive into him harder again. Sam whimpered, almost tempted to ask for more, but he didn't. But damn, that thick rod was teasing him still…

"Heh…" Dean chuckled a little bit. "I did all of this to you, but didn't think to suck you off until just now. I'd do it if I weren't too tired…"

"Dean, what was all that for? I never knew you felt that way about me!"

"Well, I just felt like it." Dean said confidently. Sam knew that there would be hell I the morning when Dean's sobriety came back, but until then, it didn't matter. He hadn't had an orgasm like that in _months_.

**END**

.X.O.X.O.X.

**The idea came to me all of a sudden, and so I wrote it. It was rushed, but it was still hot the way I imagined it. Reviews please!**


End file.
